1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a circularly polarizing antenna for a magnetic resonance apparatus of the type having a first linear antenna subsystem with first and second longitudinal conductors, arranged opposite one another with an identical lateral spacing parallel to an axis, and a first signal terminal, and having a second linear antenna subsystem with third and fourth longitudinal conductors that are arranged opposite one another with the aforementioned lateral spacing parallel to the axis, and a second signal terminal, with the first and second antenna subsystems being arranged rotated by 90.degree. relative to one another around the axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circularly polarizing antenna of the type described above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,163. This antenna is of a type described known as a volume antenna, and encloses a cylindrical imaging volume. It is particularly suitable for the examination of the extremities or of the head, whereby the examination region fills the imaging volume of the antenna as much as possible, in order to achieve a high signal-to-noise ratio.
This known antenna, however, cannot be operated simultaneously with other reception antennas (array operation), because artefacts and a worsening of the signal-to-noise ratio can then occur as a result of undesirable couplings of the antennas with one another.